Infernal
by El Desdichado
Summary: Encore lui! Mais... Ca a toujours été lui... C'est un chancre, un parasite dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire, en dépit de mes efforts réitérés! C' est une obsession, infernale. MON obsession! Snape! Severus...


Coucou!! Désolée, c'est la première présentation que j'écris^^

Cette fic est un OS écrit à 4 mains: deux sont à Aldudenie, docteur-ès-LVDM comme chacun sait (si ce n'est pas le cas, ruez-vous sur ses fics!), les deux dernières sont à votre serviteur Ligeia1987 qui a un trac monstre...

On a choisi ce couple, et ce thème, un peu par hasard, lors d'un franc délire sur msn (le nombre de fics qui sont nées grâce au tchat, c'est incroyable). L'idée de créer un compte commun nous en a paru en être la suite logique XD (histoire de ne pas se battre pour savoir à qui irait telle ou telle review). Le but de ce compte est d'exploiter des couples, ou des situations, qu'on ne trouve que trop rarement, à notre goût, sur ffnet^^

Je pense pouvoir dire qu'aucune suite n'est prévue à cet OS, à moins d'une review particulièrement convaincante ou d'une nouvelle idée qui jaillirait de nos cerveaux dérangés^^

Dernière remarque: le mot « pécher » est mentionné une fois dans ce texte. Ce n'est pas en référence à la religion catholique mais tout simplement parce que le personnage, dont nous découvrons le PoV, a l'impression de trahir tout ce en quoi il croit en voulant cette personne comme il la veut.^^

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette histoire, à l'apprécier et à la reviewer, c'est toujours tellement gratifiant (au fait, nous avons pour politique de toujours répondre aux reviews, c'est la moindre des politesses vis-à-vis de nos lecteurs^^)

Petit mot d'Aldudenie :

Sinon... un peu de protocole :

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à nous. Tout au long de la fic vous pourrez trouver (si vous connaissez vos classiques) les paroles d'une chanson. Qui n'est pas à nous non plus mais à Disney. (N.B. De Ligeia1987: les puristes remarqueront que les paroles ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que dans la version d'origine... C'est normal, le monde sorcier étant un monde ne croyant, par définition, pas au christianisme les références trop flagrantes à la foi catholique ont été supprimées et remplacées par d'autres, de notre cru ou tirées d'autres versions de la chanson, notamment la version québécoise^^)

Que dire d'autre? Une gentille fic, un peu sombre ^^ une jolie nistoire d'amour. Entre deux hommes je précise... Ceux qui déprécient... passez donc votre chemin.

Voila voila... je crois que ça va être tout.

Enjoy ;)

///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///

Une fois encore, une fois encore et une fois de trop. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Une fois encore je suis là à le regarder. A le contempler. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien... pour rien. Surtout qu'il l'ignore totalement... ou alors c'est moi qu'il ignore. Il sait sans doute que je le regarde de là où je suis. Lui... lui est en train de lire, encore! Il n'arrête pas, ne fait que ça. Et moi je le regarde, je le scrute, je l'épie, le détaille sous toutes les coutures.

Je clame que mon âme est pure!  
Je sais que personne ne me croira jamais, ils disent tous que je suis capable de sauter sur tout ce qui passe. Fille ou garçon. Mais peu importe. Je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que je vaux... Je n'ai jamais été ce garçon sans aucune morale. De ma vertu j'ai droit d'être fier. Mon cœur a bien plus de droiture qu'une commune vulgaire foule de traîne-misère. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de ce qu'ils disent, eux tous. J'entends le tout Poudlard sur mon passage qui murmure. Ils parlent dans mon dos je le sais. Je sais qu'ils disent que je n'ai aucune morale, aucune ligne de conduite. Que je ne vis que pour rire, faire des farces, ne m'intéresser à personne d'autre qu'à moi même mais s'ils savaient... S'ils savaient que, quelqu'un m'entende, il n'y a pas que ma personne qui hante mon esprit. Ho bien sûr, ils penseraient à James, Remus, Peter peut-être. Mais non... Non c'est bien autre chose... De bien plus profond et... et bien plus honteux. Je vois James et Remus tous les jours, leur parle, joue avec eux, apprend avec eux, dors avec eux. Et pourtant... pourtant aucun d'eux ne m'obsède comme _lui_.

Mais pourquoi, quand _il_ danse, l'insolent, ses yeux de feu m'embrasent, et me hantent? C'est horrible. Toujours... A chaque fois que je le vois passer, marcher dans un couloir, dans le parc du château.... Je dis marcher, mais non il ne marche pas. Il ne fait qu'effleurer le sol. A peine le touche-t-il. Tout en lui, sa façon de se déplacer, de bouger, tout n'est qu'appel à la luxure la plus vile. Son regard, comme sa façon d'être... Ses yeux si sombre.. noirs... profonds. Les puits de ma perte. Chaque fois que je les croise, emplis de dégoût, de haine, de résignation, d'effronterie, ou lorsqu'il regarde ailleurs sans m'avoir remarqué... tout en lui attise ce feu dans mes entrailles. Ce feu que je voudrais apaiser, éteindre et oublier à jamais. Et pourtant je n'y parviens pas, quelle brûlure, quelle torture! Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai beau me répéter sans cesse que ça n'a rien de normal, ou de logique, ça ne change rien au fait. Les flammes de sa chevelure dévorent mon corps d'obscènes flétrissures. Mon corps qui... réagit sans que je le lui commande. Qui se tend en sa présence, qui brûle au moindre souvenir que cette partie perturbée de mon esprit faire ressurgir, qui n'en peut plus de ne pas le posséder.

Infernale bacchanale. Ce rêve me hante et me revient à chaque nuit ou presque. Ce rêve... non ce cauchemar enfiévré qui nous met en scène contre ma volonté. Qui nous montre à mon esprit dans des situation qui me laissent brûlant de désir au réveil, brûlant de haine, envers cette créature qui n'existe que pour tourmenter mes jours et mes nuits.

Jour et nuit, l'Enfer est en furie, il sévit en mon corps. Je le sens chaque jours un peu plus. Qui me ronge, qui me brûle, qui fera de moi...quelque chose d'autre. Le pécher m'a vaincu, je confesse mon erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû même ressentir une once de désir pour lui. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que veut mon corps en compète opposition avec mon esprit. Je voudrais mettre fin à cette torture, cette obsession. Est-ce ma faute ? Non ça ne se peut. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je le refuse encore de mon âme entière, dans tout ce qu'elle peut encore avoir de pur.

Pourquoi ce blâme ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ce serpent infâme par qui mon cœur s'enflamme. C'est lui... c'est son existence, tout son être qui m'appelle... qui m'attire inexorablement. Il a dû faire quelque chose, c'est forcé. Ce n'est pas ma faute, si notre Père a fait du démon le plus fort des deux. Je ne peux résister dans ce cas là, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas ma volonté qui est dans la balance. C'est un dessein de notre Père, de celui qui a mis en vie la magie. Celui qui a créé. Si c'est lui qui veut ça... lui qui a fait que mon bourreau inconscient soit plus puissant que ma propre volonté. Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Ca n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute.  
Ou alors ça n'a rien avoir avec le Père... alors c'est lui. Oui! Forcément ça doit être lui! Ca ne peut qu'être lui, le Père ne peut être si cruel envers quiconque. Par pitié, protégez-moi du mauvais sort. Protégez moi de tout ce qu'il pourra tenter contre moi, pour m'attirer à lui dans ses sombres griffes, dans sa gueule béante. Protégez moi de cette fleur du mal et de son corps. Son corps qui m'obsède, qui me hante, peuple mes rêves et se pavane devant mes yeux, même fermés. Par pitié je ne demande qu'une chose : détruisez Severus. Ma seule prière. Faites le mourir, peu m'importe la façon. Ou non... je ne sais pas. Je ne demande pas grand chose... Qu'un rideau de feu soit son linceul ! Lui le serpent dont le sang est si froid. Lui qui n'incarne que cette froideur qu'ils ont tous, ceux qui passent par cette maison. Tous vils, froids, manipulateur, affabulateurs... Il est pareil que tous ces gens. Toute ma famille est comme ça je le sais! Faites le mourir... par pitié ou faites qu'il soit à moi et à moi seul ! Ainsi je pourrais peut-être enfin me sentir apaisé. Mon corps ne souffrira plus ces rêves infernaux. Ces infernales bacchanales, diaboliques chimères, obscènes velléités et autres pensées que je ne veux pas en mon esprit.

Je t'en prie, ma seule prière à ton encontre : sois mien! J'en ai besoin et tu en as besoin. C'est un choix simple. Sois mien ou ma passion te mènera en Enfer.

Une supplique... aucune réponse si ce n'est son regard, ses yeux enflammés de dégoût et d'ironie. Ayez pitié de moi... Qu'ai-je fait de ma vie pour me voir offrir ce rejet si brutal...? Faites qu'il s'offre à moi, par pitié...Ou il mourra. Faites qu'il soit mien ou je le tuerais. D'ailleurs c'est prévu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends encore qu'il s'offre, que quelqu'un le pousse vers moi... Si je ne peux l'avoir, si ces images doivent me hanter encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... peut-être sa mort me libérera-t-elle. Qui sait? Et je sais comment me libérer...

Les amis... il n'y a que ça de vrai... Et s'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont objet de ma vengeance, ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est même mieux, ils seraient capable de me rendre coupable de sa mort. Alors que ça n'est pas vrai. Je... je vais juste lui demander de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, de lui parler... juste une fois et après, je promets de le laisser en paix, reposer en paix... Juste un rendez-vous au clair de lune, même ce serpent doit avoir un cœur et ne peut raisonnablement rester insensible à ça. Ou au désir de vouloir me voir m'humilier devant lui. Ca lui ressemblerait plus, c'est plus logique oui... bien plus logique.

Un rendez-vous au clair de lune, à l'écart du château pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon... Un rendez-vous avec ma vengeance et sa mort. Avec un ami à moi... en colère au clair de lune.


End file.
